The Borrower
by Allimba
Summary: pg13 for swearing, and stuff like that. A girl, Amelia, finds her way towards everything she hated at one time. She finds herself going back to the mansion, becoming an x-man, going to school, and finding love. Romy, Jonna, Litty, jott, etc. etc. Please r
1. Getting there

Declaimer- I don't own the X-men, never will either. So yea if any of them are x-men related I don't own them. But I do own Amelia

Summary- This is after the Apocalypse and the Brotherhood and Acolytes have joined the X-men. There is no treat at this time. Rouge can control her power.

Couples-

Rouge and Remy

John and Wanda

Jean and Scott (but I kind of bash them a lot)

Jubilee and Bobby

Kitty and Lance

And give me some more couples you want……

Year- 2004

Date- November 1

Morning

Logan's POV

Why me? Why'd Chuck want to send me and Gumbo on a recruitin' mission? I've only started to like Gumbo, 'cause I relies he won't hurt her, her meanin' Stripes. Which after many years of him bein' the enemy and then him becomin' an X-man and then him datin' Stripes for about a month did I only start to realize it. Trust me before I realized it he couldn't go anywhere without me trying to kill him literally, even though every time Stripes broke it up. I think back now and feel just a bit bad for the fights, but that was only a bit.

Well, anyway I have to find the Gumbo so we can get a start to Queens. Yup Queens, New York City. Lucky us. Chuck wants us to get there as soon as we could so we can go recruit this gal. He gave me a folder to look over her profile he had of her.

Oh and there's Gumbo in the kitchen with Stripes kissing, great. Well I'll have to break it up.

No POV

After Logan had thought that he coughed. Rouge and Remy immediately turned to source of noise only to find Logan. Rouge blushed and Remy smiled.

"Gumbo," Logan said, "Chuck wants us to recruit some gal in Queens."

"Mais… Doesn't Stormy handle recruiting??"(But)

"Chuck wants us to do for some reason, that we'd understand her."

"What's her name Logan?" asked Rouge.

"Amelia. Come on Gumbo we've got to go." Logan said walking out of the kitchen

"Well Remy guess it an au revoir mon amour," Remy said kissing her on the lips and walking out with Logan. (Good bye my love)

**Remy and Logan in the X-men SUV driving towards NY, NY. It lightly snowing with snow on the ground. Logan is driving. It's in the afternoon.**

"Gumbo I forgot open the damn file and read what it has to say," he ordered. Remy quickly complied and read the fallowing information.

Name- Amelia Marie West

Nick name- Mel

Age- 17

Date of Birth- December 18, 1986

Power- Can borrow powers

Main borrowed powers- Healing and electricity (can control and create)

Parents- Marie and Derrick West (both dead) Marie a professor and Derrick a lawyer, both died in a car accident in 1991

Guardians- Sam Wheeler and Jesse Cabot (both dead), Sam was a professor and Jesse was an engineer, both died of mutant testing in 2001

Living- In a small apartment in Queens, NYC

Hobbies and interests- cars and motorcycles in general, street rollerblading, music, hacky sacking, reading, drawing, fighting (all types), and history

Born and raised in- Dublin, Ireland until 5

Raised mostly in- Montreal, Canada

Job- bartending, mechanic shop

"Wow…that's merde," Remy said after a while. (shit)

"Tell me Gumbo. She's so young......"

"She works a un bar? Wow Remy always wanted to travaille at a bar when I was dix-sept . She probably drinks. Ya know those Irish know how to drink, right mon ami? Remy bet she smokes, too, calms the nerves. You want in mon ami??"( at a bar) (work at a bar) (17) (my friend)

"You aren't suppose to bet on recruits."

"C'est fun, Remy bet vight bucks that she smokes and drinks. Besides Remy knows you bet."(It's fun) (20 bucks)

"Fine."

When they found the apartment building Amelia was suppose to live in. Logan parked the car in front of the building while Remy walked up to the main door and tried it (tried to open it to see if it was locked)

"C'est open mon ami," Remy said opening the door to Logan and walking in himself after Logan.

"Gumbo Chuck says her number is 45 and it's on the 4th floor."

"Comment does the professor know this?" asked Remy (How)

"I don't know Gumbo, I don't know (Celebro can only get an area of a mutant for all who wanted to know)," said Logan climbing the stairs to the forth floor. After reaching the fourth floor they saw that they only had one direction to walk in and were soon looking for the door. After 20 seconds they reached the end of the hall and Remy said to Logan, "Mon ami Remy found it."

Logan walked over to Remy and knocked on the door. After 1 minute, he knocked harder. No answer.

"Gumbo can you please open the door?" asked Logan.

"Remy thought you'd never ask mon ami," Remy said and in a matter of seconds opened the door only to find chains blocking his way and quickly got them undone.

The first area they walked into was a little kitchen/ little open area. The kitchen was a white kitchen with an old fridge, an old microware, an old stove, and some cabinets. The little open area was painted green and contained a black and white TV, an ugly cheap looking couch, a punching bag, and a chest full of all sorts of weapons.

"Well at least we know what she aime to fight with," said Remy picking up a bo shaft like his own.

They then walked into what seemed to be her bedroom which was painted a light yellow and had a twin sized bed with a small bathroom attached. Also in the room was a drum set and a guitar.

The last room was a library of all kinds of books.

"Wow that's a lot of livres, non??"

"Yea, Gumbo that it, Chuck wasn't kidding when he said she liked books."

Just then Logan got a smell of another.

(skit)

"Gumbo…" Logan said trying to warn his fellow teammate, but was to late. Logan turned around to find Remy and a girl behind him with curly brown hair and a knife on Remy's throat.

Review please

This is a map of the apartment if you're confused, remember this is small apartment.


	2. The girl

Recap- Just then Logan got a smell of another.

(skit)

"Gumbo…" Logan said trying to warn his fellow teammate, but was to late. Logan turned around to find Remy and a girl behind him with curly brown hair and a knife on Remy's throat.

Story-

"Well 'ello mate," she said in a slight Irish accent removing the knife from Remy's throat and pushing him away.

The girl was about 5'10" with curly brown hair that went down to her elbows. Her eyes were emerald green with a hint of laughter and misfit to them. Her ears were pierced two times in each ear and she had an upper piercing in her left ear. She had a long white sleeve shirt on with a black Strokes tee shirt over and over that a Nuptse Vest (from north face. It's this big vest), a black flap hap (this hat with two long cords that come down it for your hat to stay better on. Also from north face) on, and black glove mitts (these gloves that the finger tips can come of. Theses are a knit pair). For pants, she had jeans that were ripped at the knees, and for shoes black Chuck Taylor all star low. She also wore a unique dream catcher around her neck like a chocker with a black suede string through it and a vestel warlock brown/silver watch (a pretty thick watch).

"Amelia, right?" asked Logan sliding his claws back in.

"Yea that's me mate and who are you? I can't just call you the Canadian and the Cajun you broke into me flat. Now can I?" she said with a smirk on her face, knowing she had caught them in the act of doing something, but not knowing what.

"This isn't what you think ma chere," said Remy (my dear).

"I'm not your dear, Cajun. Trust me. Now tell me what the bloody hell you're doin' here and I won't kill ya'."

"My names Logan and that's Remy. We're the X-men and we're…" said Logan who was promptly cut off by Amelia.

"Oh no, you've got to be fuckin' with me mate. Tell Charles he can screw himself before I join some bloody team 'cause he's got pity on me. Tell him that, ok mates you do that," Amelia said bluntly, the misfit and laughter gone. She was dead serious.

"Remy think that, that is impossible ma chere. You see the old homme is in a wheelchair. C'est a no can do." He said smiling at her.

"Well me point exactly. He can't do it. So tha' mean I won't join," she said smiling back at him the laughter and misfit back.

"Well you can at least listen to us. I mean Chuck sent us here immediately," stated Logan.

"Yea, the mate did so he could catch me before me bartending. What a bastard," she said, "If you want me to listen to ya, you'll have to go with me ta work."

"Where is it?" asked Logan.

"It's the Irish pub down two blocks," she said walking out of the room, "You can walk with me with ya want to."

"Remy could use a drink mon ami," Remy stated to Logan.

"Fine, we'll talk to you there and walk with ya," Logan said.

Amelia grabbed some keys on the counter and walked to the door, opened it, and said, "Ya coming?" The two walked out and Amelia locked the door.

"Ya know ma chere. Any thief could break into that apartment?"

"I know, but it's not like I have anything really important and everyone on this block knows not to mess with me. Trust me if I didn't think you were Charles lackeys you would have been dead."

"Remy is not a lackey," Remy stated pouting.

"Sure ya aren't. You, Logan, and the rest of them," she said reaching the stairs. They continued this argument all the way down the stairs and out onto the streets before Logan said, "Will you too just stop. You're giving me a headache." After a few moments of silence they were in front of the Pub.

"O'Halerian's Irish Pub," Remy read from the sign, "Let Remy guess. This is the homme that owns the place right now."

"Yea it is," she said and walked into the fairly large pub fallowed by Remy then Logan.

"I've got to see me boss," Amelia said walking over to walked a man bent over a table with a bunch of papers in front of him, probably bills.

"Why 'ello Mel. Suddenly decided to join us ey," he said with a strong accent.

"I got off work late and then I ran into some mates I knew. There over there."

While she chatted a little, Remy and Logan looked around from the place they stood. The place was painted dark green and had picture on the wall of Irish things. The pub had booths for sitting in on the left side and a long bar with two tvs on the back wall (In total there was 5 TVs randomly placed around the pub including the two on bar wall). There were also several pool tables on the right side. A standard bar, thought Remy and Logan. There were two other people at the bar at the time, red heads and some more people in the back.

After a few more minutes of talking with her boss, she came back to them.

"In a few minutes as on schedule a butch of men will come in here. How do I now? Cause the blokes always come in her at 5 o'clock and drink there pitiful sorrows alway until 11 o' clock where they all stumble home. You two will act like good mates, drink, ask me your questions, try to convince me, you'll help me clean up, and then I will go home and I hope I won't see you again. Got it, cause I sure do," She said.

"Perfectly," Remy said.

How was that????


	3. The bar

Remember that Amelia speaks with a light Irish accent

Remy speaks with his Cajun accent

Logan speaks with his Canadian accent

Review-

"In a few minutes as on schedule a butch of men will come in here. How do I now? Cause the blokes always come in her at 5 o'clock and drink there pitiful sorrows alway until 11 o' clock where they all stumble home. You two will act like good mates, drink, ask me your questions, try to convince me, you'll me help clean up, and then I will go home and I hope I won't see you again. Got it, cause I sure do," She said.

"Perfectly," Remy said.

Story-

Just like she said at 5 o'clock a bunch of men between 30-50 came in.

"Wow, chere you were right," Remy said sitting down at the bar's counter (She works at the bar).

"Ok, get me straight Cajun. You call me Mel. Ok, none of this dear crap, savvy," she said serving some guy.

" No Remy like it, it's Remy's nickname for you," he replied.

"Fine then I get to call you Cajun all I want."

"C'est a deal," he said. She whipped he wet hands on her apron she put on and shook his hand he extended, "Where'd Logan go?"

"Oh, il always plays pool at bars," he said, "And c'est looks like il's winning."(he) (it) (he)

"Ok, so ask me what you want to," she said after serving everyone that was at the bar for the moment.

"Well Remy wants to know your history chere."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Well the beginning would be nice," he said with a smile.

"Ok lets see. I was born in Dublin, Ireland on December 18, 1986. That would make me 17. Me father was a sweet bloke and my mother was beautiful. They were "accidentally" (doing that quote thing with her hands) killed in a car crash while visiting friends in London, but I know that me da had put some horrible people in jail and they wanted their revenge. They just took another person down with him. I was 5. I met Charles at their funeral and that's when me powers evolved. His power was me first I absorbed. I already knew Sam and Jesse since they were my adoptive uncles and me god fathers. Two of the sweetest men possible. I was lucky. I moved back to Montréal with them, where they were living. They raised me like their own and no they weren't gay. They helped me through my powers enhancements and they made me stronger and wiser. I will always be in their debt for what they did for me. They died 2 years ago cause of mutant testing. I cried for days after the cops found their bodies at a trash site. At their funeral I met Charles again. He offered me what I wanted, Salvation, but being me, I was too stubborn. I just had to prove myself to everyone that I wouldn't go to some old bloke for relief. I had to live on my own knowing I could support myself without anybodies help. I'm independent and stubborn person. Not the best qualities I have to say myself. So I went to the largest city I could find in the States. And that's how I ended up here in NYC. Ain't that just great. Anyway all I had was me family car, me drums, me guitar, me books, me clothes, and me little bit of money. You see I got loads of money from them, but it wasn't instant cash."

"How'd you pass the border with them askin' you questions? Et where'd ya learn to drive at 15."

"Ummm. I had a fake driver's license. You see I've had me share of friends and well I've had many thief friends. They were good ta me. And I learned how to drive at 7 both Clough and Auto. Jesse made sure that I knew how to drive. He said it would be an outrage if an engineer's child didn't know how to drive. But we both knew that it was a lie. He just wanted to teach me something that would piss the hell out of Sam. It was a sitcom, those two. "

"What did ya do after the border chere."

"Well I got a map and planned me way to NYC. When I got here, I looked for the cheapest area that would be close to a place I could work. I found Queens and then I found an auto shop and then I found this place and then after getting enough money I bought me place I have now. So what about you what's your life story Cajun."

(I'm too lazy to write it all out so just try to remember it. It's all about the guild and the marriage and then becoming an Acolyte and then an x-man)

"Bloody hell, you're story's a lot longer than mine," she said.

"Yea Remy knows. Remy forget some of it sometimes. Did the professor help you after you said no?"

"Well he did help me. In more ways than you know of. Ya' see Charles is me legal guardian until I turn 18. He sent me money which I only used for emergencies. Most is in a bank right now earning interest to make me some lazy money."

"Wow, and yet you hate him."

"I bloody have me reasons," she snapped.

"Well someday Remy would aime to know what those are," he stated smiling.

"Someday I will tell you," she replied.

Remy and Mel talked until closing time and Logan played pool until then. The two didn't know this, but Logan was listening to their whole conversation.

After they helped clean up the place and lock it up. Remy and Logan walked Mel to her door.

"Well Remy guess this is a goodbye for now chere," he stated with a smile.

"Yea I guess so Cajun," she said with a smile of her own.

"Bye lass," Logan said.

They walked down the hall and went to their car for the rid home.

"Remy give her a week before she comes."

"I give her two."


	4. Coming home

_Thoughts are in italics_

my talking

Recap-

"Well Remy guess this is a goodbye for now chere," he stated with a smile.

"Yea I guess so Cajun," she said with a smile of her own.

"Bye lass," Logan said.

They walked down the hall and went to their car for the rid home.

"Remy give her a week before she comes."

"I give her two."

Story-

Mel POV

As soon as I shut the door, I was lost in my thoughts. _Damn him Damn him. Why the hell would he send his lackeys here…Ya know why, it's that whole I love and respect you bullshit and then a please come back so I can care for you. It's more like he feels horrible about what's happened to me and he wants me to join his little group that supports the peace of mutants and humans. I mean when that bloke goin' wake is up and smell the bloodshed of his worthless promotion. Hell most humans hate us, I've been lucky. I found me some understanding blokes that care for me as a human. Most humans will never understand us. Stupid Charles stupid Charles._

No POV

Mel went to her fridge and got out left over Chinese food and put it in the microwave. She then pondered on her thoughts.

After eating, she put down her newspaper she'd been reading and turned on her boombox in the den, her mix of heavy metal bands blasting out. She only listened to heavy metal when she was pissed or when training. Today she was pissed and to relieve herself she always kickboxed when pisssed. Her kickboxing was her only way to relieve any negative feeling she had. It was her diary You know how girls have journals or diaries to express themselves . So, she changed into her sweats, wrapped her knuckles and for about 2 hours did nothing, but this. After about 2 hours she was emotionally and physically tired, but felt more level and decided to think on her problem.

Mel POV

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Yesterday I wake up and decide why the hell not do this. Why not continue onward, why keep me hate for him. I hated him, because I hated myself. _ If that makes any since to you _Why keep hate for a man that is always there for you. I'm the little ducklings finding its way back home. Technically I've only been to the mansion 5 times. So I don't think at this time it counts as a home and anyway didn't that mansion get destroyed…Yea it did. So I'm not even going back to a place I know. But here I am, quitting me jobs, packing me boxes and bags and going back to him…Charles._

_I keep asking myself why on earth do this and I hear no reply. It's an instinct, I guess. So here I am selling me flat to me to some unknown bloke. And I look around all me personal possessions are gone packed away in me Volvo (it's a 1987 hunter green 240 DL Volvo wagon). I look around the kitchen looks the same, the den the same except for me box of weapons and boombox, me room has only a bed and some odd end furniture, my bathroom bare, and then the library plain, nothing on the bookshelves at all. _

_I myself was surprised none the least that I could sell it in 2 days. But here this bloke was looking for something like mine and he's like when can I buy it and I said right now. Bam and it's done and I'm now moving to the Mansion. The mansion. Yes I've been drilling it into me head, the mansion, where there's Charles and the lackeys, but so help me God if I become one. But scarily if I do I will not where their 'battle outfits'. Who where's spandex, I certainly don't to be blunt. _

_Ummmmmm… Wow... _I look up at the mansion, and to say I'm impressed is nothing compared to what I feel. I've lived in a flat my whole life, and this is a nice house. _No Amelia this is a mansion, a very big mansion, filled with people like me. Oh shit do I have to cover up know. Damn it. Wow and just now the gates opened for me, well isn't he just a lovely man, tracking me down. Knowing I'm coming great guy he is. _

No POV

Amelia pulls up the drive way and stops in front of the doors. She's clad in a white long shirt with a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt over it. She's wearing her long white sleeve shirt with a black Led Zeppelin tee shirt over and over that her Nuptse Vest, her black flap hap, a long black knit scarf and her black glove mitts. For pants, she her holey jeans and her black Chuck Taylor all star low for shoes. Her dream catcher around her neck (she always wears it) and her vestel watch (always wear that except during water activities)( she always wears black dots in her ears, you know her ear holes).

The door opens and reveals Charles.

"'Ello Charles," she says.

"Hello Amelia my dear" he says coming closer.


	5. Sorry Guys

Hey for any of the readers who read this. I have had a very long writers block and I hope to continue soon. Please keep on reviewing to me. Thanks


End file.
